Our Spicy K2 Demon Ritual
by AlertElaine
Summary: -"Aw, c'mon Rin, you look beautiful without them." I say smoothly. Her eyes dart away again and she smiles.- Split behind glass, apart for too long, Rin and Len once more meet in the mirror. RinxLen - oneshot


**Our Spicy K2 Demon Ritual**

_I leaned in and she followed suit, the both of us blinking innocently at each other before sharing a sweet and chaste kiss._

* * *

><p>Our hands gently press up against the glass pane and blue eyes met blue eyes. She blinks and the corners of her mouth twitch upwards into a soft smile. I grin back to her, leaning in towards her as she does the same for me. She brushes hair from her face, eyes darting away shyly as a cute blush crosses her cheeks.<p>

"I should have brought along pins…" she says shakily. I watch her shift lightly onto her other foot and her eyes drop to the floor. I rap on the glass and she looks back up to me.

"Aw, c'mon Rin, you look beautiful without them." I say smoothly. Her eyes dart away again and she smiles.

"You're just saying that." She says back, shaking ever so slightly as she pouts innocently, fishing for my compliments. I raise my arm to the glass to lean on it and press my index finger to her head-level. She turns her face towards it and touches her nose to my finger, eyes darting to meet mine once more.

"Of course not." I tell her, a smile spreading across her face. This had become a routine between the two of us. Whenever we would meet like this Rin always seemed to forget her signature pins and her hair always fell into her face. She was cute like this, pins or not. "How have you been?" I ask softly, my eyes dropping to the floor.

"Lonely without you." She answers, "And you, Len, what have you done while we were apart… It's been so long…" Her teeth grit and her fists bunch up. I grin slightly,

"It has been, hasn't it, Rin? I'm sorry I haven't visited you enough, it's just I never seem to find time away from the studio when recording my appends…" I look up to see her biting her lip, "But don't fear, you are _always _on my mind, Rin." I breathe deep, taking in her beautiful figure. A single tear rolls out her left eye before she crumples down to the floor. Confused, I follow her shaking body to the floor, crouching down to her level,

"L-Len! I-I don't want t-to be away from you anymore! I-It's just too-" she began to cry out before I interrupt her,

"Rin!" I command, her tears summoning strength within me, "I'm here now aren't I?" I persist, watching her look up at me with wide eyes, tears freely flowing from them. She nods slowly,

"Y-Yes b-" she begins again, but I interrupt her more forcibly this time,

"So what about your time with me _now_?" I ask her, motioning to myself. She watches my hand as it motions towards my heart and then grasp at the fabric of my shirt. She closes her eyes and her face twists into that of a pained expression, her hands rubbing tears from her face, "Does this mean nothi-?" I begin to ask her before she interrupts me,

"Of course not!" she cries out, her eyes opening up and staring wide eyed at me. She presses up against the glass and stares at me, "It means everything to me, Len…" she whispers, "More then you can imagine…" I lean in towards her and our hands gently meet each other from either side of the glass. She sniffles and I smile gently at her and she smiles back,

Suddenly I hear the door behind me slam open. I turn my head to see a blue haired diva staring at me, all huffed up with her arms crossed. I sigh and turn around fully to face her, knowing fully well that if I didn't she would bully me for the rest of the week.

"How long do you really need to take in here?" she spits, cheeks puffed up in frustration,

"I haven't been lo-" I began to explain, before she interrupts me,

"L~e~n~! You've been in here long enough, how long will I have to wait?" she complains, her eyes watching me like a hawk, wavering over my face longer before she resumes her search.

"I won't be long!" I insist, my eyes darting back to the glass, back to Rin. She looks anxious, her own back pressed up to the glass.

"Len, you don't need forever to talk to yourself in the mirror, just get out soon." And the diva turns and slams the door closed behind her. I turn back to Rin, and she stares back at me, her big blue eyes still blinking tears away.

"Sorry about that…" I mumble, "I-I have to go…" I touch the glass and she follows my hand, our hands once again twined behind each sides of the glass pane. I lean in and she follows suit, the both of us blinking innocently at each other before sharing a sweet and chaste kiss.

"Til again, Rin…." I say softly, pulling away from my image, tying my hair back up into its signature ponytail before staggering away from my mirror.

'_Goodbye, Len… Let's meet again soon...'_

* * *

><p>The title is a reference to two drugs, K2 and DEMON Ritual Spicy Botanical Incense Blend. One is a hallucinatory drug, a substitute to weed, and the other is supposed to get you high. shrug I just found what they were a second ago. Haha...

Eh~ Just sort of done out of the blue, just a sort of doodle of writing, y'know what I mean? Not meant as anything serious and nothing was meant behind it with little to no editing. Y'know, that sort of thing. Trying a new tense as well, instead of past, I wanted to do the present tense. C:

If you were wondering, I do support Len+Rin being mirror images... Why do you ask? C: Despite that, ending can be however you like. Parallel worlds? Sure.


End file.
